The present disclosure relates to surgical devices and more particularly to a surgical access device for use in a minimally invasive surgical procedure.
Minimally invasive surgical procedures including both endoscopic and laparoscopic procedures permit surgery to be performed on organs, tissues and vessels far removed from an opening within the tissue. Laparoscopic and endoscopic procedures generally require that any instrumentation inserted into the body be sealed, i.e. provisions must be made to ensure that gases do not enter or exit the body through the incision as, for example, in surgical procedures in which the surgical region is insufflated. These procedures typically employ surgical instruments which are introduced into the body through a cannula. The cannula has a seal assembly associated therewith. The seal assembly provides a substantially fluid tight seal about the instrument to preserve the integrity of the established pneumoperitoneum.
Minimally invasive procedures have several advantages over traditional open surgery, including less patient trauma, reduced recovery time, reduced potential for infection, etc . . . However, despite its recent success and overall acceptance as a preferred surgical technique, minimally invasive surgery, such as laparoscopy, has several disadvantages. In particular, surgery of this type requires a great deal of surgeon skill in order for the surgeon to manipulate the long narrow endoscopic instruments about a remote site under endoscopic visualization. In addition, in laparoscopic surgery involving the intestinal tract it is often preferable to manipulate large sections of the intestines to perform the desired procedure. These manipulations are not practical with current laparoscopic tools and procedures accessing the abdominal cavity through a trocar or cannula.